Más que la verdad
by T-Annita
Summary: Aun alcanzando la estrella más alta no puedes tenerlas a todas, necesitas luchar por cada una de ellas. Pero, cuando lo logres, tendrás un firmamento lleno de ellas. NaotoxIchigo


**Advertencias:** Esta ubicado en un espacio imaginario después película de Aikatsu!, así que si no la han visto hay posibles spoilers. Naoto POV.

 **Disclaimer: Aikatsu!** No me pertenece, es propiedad de **Bandai** , ya que si fuera mio habría más romance entre este par u-u

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

Más que la verdad

X

T-Annita

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

Un zumbido alertó a Naoto, por lo que sacó su celular para mirar la notificación. El mensaje mostraba las noticias mas recientes del mundo de las idols, entre ellas, el raking de las ídolos a nivel nacional.

El nombre de Hoshimiya Ichigo sobrepasaba al de Kanzaki Mizuki, posicionándolo en primer lugar.

El chico sonrió para si al ver el primer nombre de la lista. No le sorprendió, ha decir verdad, era algo que había esperado desde el momento en que fue espectador de uno de sus conciertos. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera.

Después de ese mensaje, le sucedieron otros provenientes de sus amigos de la banda.

¡Felicitame a Ichigo-chan! ¡Dile que estuvo grandioso el concierto! ¡Aun sigo con el corazón acelerado de emoción! ¡Dale un enorme abrazo de mi parte! #IloveStrawberry- **King**

Felicitala de mi parte Susukawa. Es un gran logro. - **Shurato**

¡Hey Naoto! Darle mis felicitaciones a Ichigo san. Y no seas tacaño, comprale unas flores ;) - **Hiro**

Naoto leyó los mensajes para después guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Aunque las palabras de sus amigos eran sinceras, los conocía demasiado como para leer entre lineas. Todos le motivaban para que se acercara mas a la chica, cosa que no iba a suceder.

A pesar de que Hoshimiya estuviera en la cima, la chica no podía cometer el error de descuidarse, y eso incluía cualquier actividad que no fuera única y enteramente para sus fans, y como claro ejemplo estaba el involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien.

Y con eso de alguien se refería a si mismo.

Las exclamaciones de emoción y jubilo no se hicieron esperar a su alrededor, empezando por la familia de la chica, seguidos de sus maestros y todos los invitados VIP que estaban en el palco.

Uno a uno fueron evacuando el lugar para dirigirse a los camerinos para congratularla como era debido, hasta que quedo solo con su pensamientos.

¿Que debía de hacer? Él no era una persona efusiva, por lo que acercarse a abrazarle no estaba en sus planes. Obsequiarle algo estaba fuera de discusión, por mas mínimo que fuera el detalle levantaría sospechas, y eso era lo que menos quería. Lo que le quedaba era actuar como siempre y soltar un escueto "Bien hecho" a la distancia, pero por alguna razón, esa idea no le parecía suficiente.

—No es fácil, ¿cierto?

Su tren de pensamientos fue abruptamente interrumpido por nada mas y nada menos que Tsubasa Senna. De haber sido otra persona, hubiese brincado y reclamado, pero Naoto solo se limitó a levantar una ceja de forma interrogante.

El otro joven sonrió y se acercó al vidrio del palco. A lo lejos se podian apreciar tres figuras en el escenario. Ambos varones observaron con atención a las feminas que parecían estar conversando. No había manera de saber que decían, pero estaban seguros que era algo de importancia.

—Me refiero al hecho de tener tan cerca una estrella—el chico de cabello borgoña tocó la superficie de cristal con una mano—pero no poder tocarla.

Susukawa no se esperaba ese comentario. De alguna manera había intuido que entre la idol castaña y el había algo más por la forma en que se apoyaban y hablaban del otro, pero nunca esperó que Tsubasa lo admitiera de forma abierta.

Senna carcajeó al ver la cara de desconcierto de su compañero. —Vamos Suzukawa, se que Hoshimiya-san es una persona distraída, pero estoy seguro de que notará tú ausencia.

Ambos emprendieron camino hacia donde se encontraban los demás metidos en sus respectivos pensamientos.

Naoto no podía sacarce las palabras del diseñador de la cabeza. En algún punto de su vida tuvo que admitir para si mismo que el hecho de que no dejara de pensar en la idol rubia no solo se debía a que solía verla todos los dias ni tampoco a que fuera una persona fuera de lo común que lo sorprendiera con sus constantes lucuras y ocurrencias. De alguna forma, él había detectado que sus pensamientos siempre se dirigían hacía Hoshimiya Ichigo por una simple y poderosa razón. Una que lograba acelerar su pulso y le obligaba a escribir canciones cada vez mas cursis.

No obstante, a pesar de que aceptara sus sentimientos, eso no quería decir que fuera a divulgarlos así de fácil —aunque sus amigos así lo quisieran—, puesto que aun no era el momento, ambos se encontraban en puntos claves de sus carreras, y cualquier actividad extra podía desmoronar todo aquello que habían tardado en edificar. Sobretodo si tenia que ver con la regla de oro en el mundo idol.

Los jóvenes estaban a punto de entrar al camerino del que salía un gran bullicio, cuando finalmente el chico de lentes decidió hablar: —En realidad, no creo que el problema sea el no poder tocar la estrella, si no que para hacerlo haya que esperar. Y ni siquiera es del todo el tener que esperar, sino de no saber por cuanto tiempo.

Ahora había sido el turno del dueño de Dreamy Crown de desconcertarce. Tenía tiempo de conocer al cantante, en el ambiente en el que se movían los hacia toparse constantemente y en alguna que otra ocación conversar, por eso se había animado a soltar su anterior comentario. Pero nunca esperó que Suzukawa, con lo reservado que era, decidiera responder.

Supuso que el chico llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en eso, y que esta la primera oportunidad en que podía compartirlo con alguien que entendía a la perfección su situación. Las carreras que habían escogido no les daban la libertad de tener pareja, menos si su interés estaba puesto en una idol.

Era bien sabido por todos que las Ídolos estaban prohibidas, a menos que estas renunciaran a su vida en el ambiente del espectáculo, y eso era algo que rara vez ocurría. Costaba demasiado trabajo el hacerse de un nombre como para renunciar a el rápidamente. La mayoría solía esperar a una edad adulta para abandonar la fama y poder hacer una familia. Otras preferían seguir adelante, pero les costaba mantener una pareja estable, y ni que decir de un hogar. No es que fuera imposible, ni que nadie lo hubiese logrado, pero se necesitaba paciencia. Algo que no todos poseían.

—No existe la manera de saber cuanto tiempo con exactitud—comentó Senna, para después abrir la puerta y ver como una contenta Ichigo abrazaba a una sonrojada Akari, lo que le hizo sonreír—, pero es la espera lo que hace valga la pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven se despidió de la directora de la Starlight Academy repasando mentalmente sus ultimas instrucciones del día. La mujer se había asegurado de que todo quedara en orden y que todos los involucrados se hubieran marchado ya. Pero al ver que la nueva estrella Idol no tenía intenciones de descansar, le pidió de favor que se encargara de escoltarla personalmente.

Al parecer, las camionetas y autos ya iban repletos de todos los regalos y arreglos florales que la blonda había recibido y no había espacio para ella. Los demás se habían ofrecido a llevarle sus presentes al día siguiente, pero la chica se rehusó diciendo que aún tenia mucha energía acumulada y le apetecía una caminata hasta a la escuela. Y como era de esperarse, la mayoría se negó a la petición de la chica, pero de alguna forma y con una sonrisa misteriosa,Kiriya Aoi había logrado convencerlos de que era una buena idea, y que el adecuado para acompañarle era el exguardián de llaves de la escuela.

Y no estaba seguro de si debía agradecerle o ignorarle próxima vez que quisiera que le consiguiera un póster autografiado de Hiro. No obstante, en lugar de objetar o conseguir un taxi, Naoto decidió que podía complacer a la idol rubia por esta vez. Ichigo de verdad se veía deseosa de caminar, y como un plus, eso significaba que podría estar gozando de su compañia sin estar rodeados de gente.

Suspirando, Naoto le hizo una señal a Ichigo indicándole que debían de empezar a caminar. El estadio no estaba tan lejos de la academia, pero sí se trataban de cuadras largas que les tomaría un lapso de tiempo considerable caminar.

Al ser de noche, el único sonido que se podía apreciar era el de sus pasos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y eso era extraño viniendo de Hoshimiya. El silencio en el que estaban sumidos no era incomodo, pero no era normal que su acompañante femenima, que solía hablar sin parar en cualquier oportunidad, se mostratara tan taciturna.

El moreno observó de reojo a su acompañante que parecía perdida en su propio mundo, mirando hacia el cielo.

—Es una pena—exclamó la chica después de un rato—. En esta parte de la ciudad se puden ver mejor las estrellas. Pero en esta noche no hay ninguna. ¡Y yo que ansiaba verlas!—terminó diciendo para después hacer un puchero —desde la perspectiva de cierto cantante—, de lo mas adorable.

¿Así que por eso había insistido en caminar de regreso? Bueno, no le sorprendía tanto. La chica podía ser impredecible para el prójimo, pero ella siempre tenía un porque detrás de cada idea.

Naoto dirigió su mirada al cielo para comprobar que, efectivamente, esa noche no se podían vislumbrar estrellas. Al menos, no las acostumbradas, pero sí se podía apreciar una. En el horizonte, una brillante y solitaria estrella titilaba.

—Allí hay una—evidenció el moreno señalando un punto en el cielo.

—Supongo que es lo justo—La rubia miro hacia donde el chico señalaba y sonrió con un dejo de melancolía. Naoto se extrañó del comentario, pero antes de poder opinar algo, la joven comenzó a hablar.

—¿Sabes? Siempre soñé con el día en que pudiera alcanzar la estrella que esta en lo más alto. Aquella que resplandeciera sin igual en el firmamento. Y hoy lo logré, pero me percaté de que no es suficiente.

El joven no pudo evitar asombrarse por lo escuchado. ¿Habia oído mal? No entendía del todo de que iba aquello, pero supuso que en el mundo de Hoshimiya, eso de la estrella se refería a una metáfora para referirse al puesto numero uno de las artistas. ¿Es que se arrepentía de lo que había ganado?

Al ver la sorpresa en la mirada del chico, Ichigo decidió aclarar su comentario.

—¡No! Digo... no me malinterpretes...—se excusó moviendo las manos en gesto de negativa—convertirme en idol... ser la Top Idol es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero... no es todo lo quiero—terminó diciendo en voz baja.

Susukawa observó a la chica y después consultó su reloj, ya pasaba de la media noche, e Ichigo debía ya de estar en su cama descansado, puesto que en unas horas debía de estar lista para la ajetreada agenda que su nuevo título otorgaba. No obstante, lo que sea que rondaba por la mente de esa mujer seguramente no le dejaría tranquila para dormir. Él también tenía deberes que cumplir, pero sabía que la joven necesitaba conversar.

—Hoshimiya—dijo para atraer su atención—sigueme.

Cerca de donde se encontraban existía un parque pequeño con columpios y una maquina expendedora, de donde sacó dos latas con jugo de fresa. El moreno le ofreció una de latas a la blonda para después sentarce a su lado en el otro columpio que tenia el juego.

Despues de unos minutos de afonía, la joven pareció ordenar sus pensamientos y se decidió a narrar: —Cuando era niña, mi mamá solía contarme antes de dormir que cada estrella es un sueño por cumplir. Que había que luchar y perseverar hasta alcanzarla, y una vez que esto sucediera la estrella encendería su luz para brillar más que nunca. También solía decirme que no bastaba con una, pues para que el cielo luciera, debía de haber cientos de ellas. Y la verdad, no había entendido su significado hasta el día de hoy.

El moreno ponderó las palabras de la chica. Ahora entendía el significado de sus anteriores palabras y le daba la razón. Era una forma un tanto romántica de verlo, pero tenia sentido. La vida no tenia porque limitarse a solo una meta, tenia que haber varias a lo largo de la misma para darle significado a la vida.

—Hoy conversé con Mizuki san y Akari chan—continuó Ichigo—, sobre esto de ser la Top Idol, mantener el puesto y motivar a las demás a ser mejores. Me contaron sobre sus sueños y metas, y no solo ellas, también Aoi, Ran, Seira y las demás. Todas quieren ser las mejores Ídolos, pero también quieren ser las mejores en lo que les gusta. Moda, canto, musica...

Y me di cuenta de que aun existe un largo camino por recorrer y que todavía me faltan muchas estrellas por encender en el cielo. Pero no se si pueda lograrlo, o si me este exigiendo demasiado...

Susukawa esperó unos minutos mas para ver si su acompañante añadía algo mas, y cuando solo se escuchó la suave brisa de primavera rodeándoles, supo que la joven había concluido.

Quizás era egoísta, pero se sentía complacido de saber que Ichigo siempre recurría a él cada que requeria de un consejo que no podía obtener de nadie mas. Le hacia sentir importante en su vida. No obstante, le desagradaba que la chica dejara de sonreír. Si algo le caracterizaba, era su enorme y radiante sonrisa; esa que te obligaba a imitarla y ser participe de su felicidad.

Y si existia algo que él pudiera hacer para mantener esa mueca en su rostro, lo haría sin dudar, aunque solo se trataran palabras de aliento.

—Pienso—dijo interrumpiendo el silencio—que no solo se trata de tener un meta y cumplirla, sino de tener varias en la vida e ir completandolas mientras vives. Es como lo dijo tú mamá, el cielo necesita de varias estrellas para lucir, no solo un solitario lucero en medio de todo.

Ichigo pareció reflexionar sus palabras hasta que de a poco, su semblante dudoso mutó en uno determinado y adornado con la tan nombrada mueca de felicidad tan característica de ella.

La rubia miraba hacia el cielo con nuevos ojos, determinada a llenarlo de numerosas y brillantes estrellas. La chica había desplegado sin proponérselo, su aura de idol invadiendolo todo, junto con el inconfundible aroma de flores silvestres, frutas y ese toque Starmiya, como Jonhy le habia bautizado. Así, sonriente y con brillo en la mirada, esa era la Hoshimiya Ichigo que conocía.

Esa era la Hoshimya Ichigo de la que se había enamorado.

—¡No puedo esperar!—dijo la chica con la energia renovada y enumerando con ayuda de sus dedos—Quiero hacer una gira con Soleil, y quiero recorrer el mundo y llevar mi musica a todos los rincones, quiero estudiar la carrera de gastronomía y poner mi propio negocio de comida para llevar, y también quiero, algún día, comprar una casa enorme, con un jardín lleno de flores y hortalizas, pintada de blanco con un techo azul, con un perro y dos lamparas de...

Una carcajada limpia y sincera interrumpió la divagación verbal de la chica. De haberlo pensado antes, Naoto estaba seguro que nunca lo habría hecho, pero no pudo evitar reír ante la cantidad de cosas que Hoshimiya quería hacer.

—Si que eres una chica ambiciosa, Hoshimiya. La joven tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse por el comentario, para después unirsele en la risa.

Apenas se apasiguaron sus risas que la chica se animó a preguntar:—¿Y tú, Susukawa san?¿Cuantas estrellas te faltan?

El moreno meditó su respuesta antes de responder: —Creo que a mi también me faltan varias. Yo quiero concluir la carrera, retomar la banda con los chicos e irnos de gira por todo Japón, además espero poder ganarme un puesto completo como maestro de la escuela Starlight.

La rubia ya se había dado por satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero por alguna razón ajena a su entendimiento, el joven decidió agregar: —Y tambien...—el chico se aseguró de continuar cuando vio que la mirada de Ichigo estaba fija en el—quiero, algún día, comprar una casa enorme, con un jardín lleno de flores y hortalizas, pintada de blanco con un techo azul, con un perro y dos lamparas de...—Naoto se detuvo porque no sabia que seguía.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Ichigo no se sonrojó ni reclamó. Parpadeó un par de veces como procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, para después sostenerle la mirada y ayudarle a continuar.

—De lava, una rosa y una amarilla.

—Eso, y dos lampara de lava, una rosa y una amarilla.

Los iris rosados miraron sin reparos a los dorados que esperaban ansiosos una negativa, cosa que no ocurrió.

Los segundos siguientes se le antojaron eternos, pensando que quizá había dicho demasiado. Para su fortuna, Ichigo le demostró con una sonrisa que había entendido y que estaba de acuerdo.

—Si que eres un chico ambicioso, Suzukawa san—Ichigo le había devuelto su comentario. Pero en ningún instante se mostró arrepentida o molesta.

Parecía ser que, de alguna forma, habían llegado a un acuerdo no hablado. Y que ambos poseían una misma visión del futuro, una que los incluía juntos en un mismo escenario dentro de unos años. ¿Cuantos? Eso no lo sabia, pero Naoto estaba resuelto a esperar los que fueran necesarios.

Después de un rato, relajados y con sonrisas cómplices retomaron su andar hacia la academia.

—Entonces... ¿eso significa que hay estrellas que tienes que encender una parte y esperar a que la otra persona también lo haga con la otra mitad?

—Yo creo que existen estrellas que compartes con otra persona, y que para hacerla brillar, necesitan encederla juntos.

—Juntos, ehh...—dijo la chica un tanto pensativa—se que hay una estrella, allí esperando ser encendida por dos jóvenes, pero no se si quiera esperar a que ese momento llegue.

Naoto no se esperaba que Ichigo tuviera las mismas dudas que él. Estaba consciente que debía despejarle sus interrogantes y lograr que confiara en él, asi como ella lo había hecho antes con sus dudas. No estaba seguro de como lograrlo hasta que un instante de inspiración cruzó por su mente.

Parecía ser que después de todo, sí podría regalarle algo sin levantar sospechas.

—La estrella esperará el tiempo que sea necesario.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Completamente.

Semanas después, en la estacion de radio mas grande la ciudad, la Top Idol concluía su programa de radio.

—Y con esto me despido mis radioescuchas, con el mas reciente sencillo de More than true, A sky full of stars de su primer álbum Alice without Wonderland. Nos escuchamos la próxima semana. Y recuerden que el cielo se compone, no de una, sino de cientos de estrellas. ¡Bye bye!

Ichigo apagó su micrófono y le dio una señal de aprobación a Shouta, el joven que se encargaba de la música.

Los acordes de la canción no tardaron en invadir sus sentidos y llenarla de esperanza por el futuro. Ella no sabia cuanto tiempo le tomaría cumplir sus metas personales, y se lo había hecho saber a Naoto. Él le había asegurado que esperaría, y para reafirmar su respuesta, sólo le había sonreído y le había pedido que confiara en él.

Ichigo no tenia problemas con confiar en él, era lo menos que podía hacer después de pedirle que tuviera paciencia. No obstante, existía una pequeña molestia en su pecho al pensar que le exigía en demasía.

Por fortuna, sus temores fueron completamente despejados cuando, días después, le llegó un CD con la nueva canción de cierta banda cuyo vocalista la mantenía en vela cuando no estaba ocupada.

La letra no decía nada revelador para los demás, pero para ellos, era la promesa de que, llegado el dia, juntos llenarían el cielo de estrellas.

 _"Esperaré, el tiempo que sea necesario_

 _Para juntos adornar el manto estelar_

 _Esperame, mi Alicia vestida de rosa_

 _Y juntos encenderemos aquella estrella_

 _La primera de tantas_

 _En aquel basto firmamento_

 _Que llenaremos de metas y sueños cumplidos"_

* * *

+o+

Notas de la autora: Originalmente se iba a llamar Pink Alice no kiss, como la canción (la única T-T) que canta More than true, pero nomas no pude hacer que se besaran, ni que el resumen que tenia preparado encajara. Ah, sí, yo primero hago el resumen de la historia y después la escribo xD, después surgió esta idea y tuve que cambiar completamente la historia, pero me gustó el resultado. Es complicado escribir un romance con una pareja que ni siquiera es pareja. La verdad esperaba que ese par tuviera aunque sea un momento, pero nada. Que decepción Aikatsu. Mi sueño guajiro es que aparezcan casados o de novios en alguna temporada futura, pero dudo que eso suceda en Aikatsu stars, que por cierto, ¿soy yo, o las coreografías bajaron mucho de calidad? En fin, quizás algún día me anime a escribir la idea que tenia planeada en un inicio, pero ya veremos.

+o+


End file.
